In an ATM network element acting as a switch in an ATM based telecommunications network, connection control is distributed to plural control units. The distributed ATM connection control poses a problem due to the fact that information distributed within the connection control has to be consistent and correct throughout the network element. In this context, distributed information refers to basic ATM logical resources such as interface, virtual path termination point (VPtp) and virtual channel termination point (VCtp) and the connections between these instances.
Because of the distributed connection control it is not transparent how a connection is created between termination points. Thus, it cannot be ensured that a connection affects only one unit of connection control and that the termination points connected are controlled by the same control unit.